Monitors
by cherothehero
Summary: A conversation heard over the baby monitor leads the friends to explore their feelings.


"Ma! Go home already. You've been here for days now," Jane's frustrated groans echoed through the speaker softly that was by Maura's bed. The Doctor couldn't hear anything of course, a shower was in order.

"You just want the poor baby to yourself Jane."

Jane's groan of frustration was heard again when a baby started crying. A small creak of the wooden crib sounded as a cooing motherly sigh carried the baby back to its peaceful slumber.

"Ma, please? You've been here for days; could you just go home for a day or two?"

The mother Rizzoli sighed in restraint and gave in. A shuffling of clothes passed through the speakers and a door shutting was heard as footsteps echoed through the halls. The front door shut and the house returned to its silence.

Another creak against the floor sounded as Jane sat in the rocking chair that was in the renovated guest room. A soft mumbling of words sounded, too low for anyone to hear through the speakers. A song was being sung.

Maura stepped out of her shower a soft beige towel wrapped around her torso and another being thrown heartlessly through her hair. After a moment she wrapped her hair in the towel and let it sit on top of her head, moving to her closet she went in search of pajamas.

"Shh, it's all right baby. Momma Maura will come soon. She's taking her shower right now."

Maura pulled out of the closet and slid into her silk bottoms and made her way into the silk button up top. Pulling the towel from her hair and drying it a bit more she walked her towels back to her bathroom.

"You want to know something sweet baby?"

A coo sounded and then the Detective let out a soft chuckle.

"Maura has to be the best person in the entire world."

Maura walked back into her room, sat at her vanity and proceeded to run a comb through her damp hair.

"She also has to be extremely beautiful, so beautiful it takes my breath away every time I see her."

Another baby coo and Maura turned around and looked at the small speaker on her nightstand.

"She's extremely smart and classy too."

Jane's voice lowered and Maura's ears strained to hear over the soft static.

"Sometimes her Google mouth does these strange things to me."

"It sends theses rumbles into my stomach, like what I used to feel with Casey. My hands get clammy and my heart races."

Maura's heart beat in her ears as she moved from her seat to the bed, sitting down she picked up the monitor and listened.

"I've had dreams about her, some things I would never tell you, sometimes their sweet and sometimes their terrifying. Like when Hoyt took her. I was so terrified."

Her heart beat in her chest louder, what was Jane saying?

"I think I finally realized then why I was also so protective of Maura. Not when Hoyt took her, but when Denis had her."

A manicured hand went up to her neck to feel the small welt that was still there from the healing. Not a deep cut, but a cut that took a few days to disappear.

"I was so scared. I had yet to tell her everything. Tell her how much she meant to me."

A pause sounded and the wooden creaks of the rocking chair and crib sounded. Jane had put the baby to bed.

"I was so scared I couldn't tell her. I still am scared. But you shouldn't be. She'll always love you. She already stated she'll adopt you if possible."

Maura put the speaker down and shifted into her bed. Picking up "The Silent Girl" off of her nightstand, flipping to her last page she looked up when Jane knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Jane pushed the door open, leaning against the door frame with her long fingers pressed into her pockets. Her head was tilted to the left slightly her right leg bent up to put more weight on her left leg.

"Hey, Maur. I was just about to leave. Little Rizzoli is asleep right now."

Maura stood up, letting her book lie on the bed. Walking over to Jane she pulled the Detective by her open jacket towards the bed. Sitting down she watched as her friend followed. The Doctor's heat thrummed in her chest and she swore Angela could have heard it from her own guest house.

"Jane. -," the blonde paused to gather herself as the dark eyes looked at her, "Jane, I heard you when you were speaking to the baby."

Jane stood quickly and looked around quickly. Her hands automatically went to pressing into their scars. Maura stood and grabbed the scared Detective's hands, pulling the Italian into a tight hug. Her head pressed on her friend's chest, listening to the beating of the heart underneath beating at such a rapid pace.

Jane's hands waved in the air for a moment before resting on her friend's scalp. She breathed in to try and relax.

"Maura, I didn't mean for you to hear that."

Maura's hands tightened in the light jacket behind the brunette's back, silencing the Detective's thoughts.

"Jane. I really wish you would just tell me."

Jane's hands massaged the blonde's still damp scalp as she tried to get her heart to calm down. It didn't work.

"I love you."

Maura's grip tightened as she looked up at her friend, tears in her eyes. Jane finally looked down and stared into the hazel eyes. She pushed the blonde hair back and leaned down slightly, waiting for nod of approval. She never got the nod because the Doctor pushed up onto her toes and kissed the Detective hard.

Bruising kisses stunned the Detective and she moaned slightly. Pulling the Doctor closer and hugging her friend.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Maura kissed Jane again and laughed slightly as she watched Jane blushed and she kissed her again.

"No one needs to apologize here. As long as you stay here, I don't think I could go another night with the baby crying and having no one to talk to when I try to get him back to sleep."

Jane laughed and pulled her friend closer.

"Of course."


End file.
